The present invention relates to beverage brewing and in particular to cold coffee brewing.
Some coffee drinkers prefer the flavor provided by cold brewing often referred to as steeping. Such cold brewing is provided by submerging a portion of brewing material in un-heated water for a period of time, for example ten hours, to complete brewing. While the steeping process may provide a desired result, the time required is excessive.